Arrepentimiento y añoranza
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Tú nunca me agradaste, quizás yo tampoco te agradé pero a pesar de ello quise intentar conectarme contigo -¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo en el pasado? Es mucho tiempo pero las esperanzas se mantienen fijas Historia de amistad y arrepentimiento, no yuri
1. Chapter 1

-¿Cuál es tu sueño de vida, Eliza?- Preguntó una de sus amigas en un puente cerca del lago en algún parque de Londres, eran aquellos días en el colegio real San Pablo

-¿Sueño?- La villana pelirroja alzó la mirada creyéndose el ser más superior e invencible del universo- Claro. El mío es convertirme en una gran supermodelo, y viajar por todo el mundo

-¿Puedo decir el mío?- Irrumpió aquella rubia pecosa de ojos verdes la cual era un dolor de cabeza como una piedra en el camino de Eliza Leagan pero sería entretenido de ver cuáles eran las aspiraciones de una sucia huérfana y una miserable pobretona como lo era esa pecosa subnormal.

Ante el pequeño gesto de malicia de la pelirroja, Candy sonrió divertida y a continuación inhaló un poco de aire, luego miró el hermoso lago frente a ellas; la brisa londinense le besaba las mejillas y arremolinaba sus cabellos rubios. Y se permitió perder la mirada en la inmensidad de esa masa azul que era el lago por la mañana con cierta melancolía en los ojos verdes.

Eliza se reacomodó, esta vez girándose para apoyar los codos en la barandilla de mármol del balcón, expectante ante cada expresión de la rubia pecosa allí a su lado; últimamente mirarla con esa cara de risueña ridícula era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos aparte de hacer su vida una miseria.

Pareciera que toda su vida radicaba en solo deshacerse de esa rubia insolente, vivía, comía, entrenaba y vivía con esa ilusión de aplastarla, le conocía las mañas y la forma especial en que entonaba su melodiosa voz cuando le gastaban alguna broma por más leve que fuera, sobre todo si era de Terry Grandchester, el chico más malo y acomodado del colegio real.

-Me gustaría formar una familia feliz.

Y también sabía perfectamente lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser incluso para soltar las cosas más cursis y ridículas, juraría que iba a explotar de risa, por ahora debía dejar que la rubia hiciera el ridículo con eso del cuento de "Su príncipe de la colina".

-¿Una familia feliz?- Alzó la ceja fingiendo interés

-¿A ti no te gustaría?- La rubia se giró a verle realmente extrañada y al recordar con quien estaba tratando sacó un suspiro y apoyó el rostro en su mano- Olvídalo. No me imagino a alguien como tú formando una familia en un hogar estable, pobres de tus hijos si los llegaras a tener.

-¡Oye estúpida! ¿Qué insinúas?- Eliza infló las mejillas, y a eso Candy le parecía absurdamente gracioso y hasta lindo, claro que no se lo diría- El hecho de que prefiera estudiar para ser una dama antes que enclaustrarme en cuatro paredes no significa que no sea una buena madre- Se cruzó de brazos y le miró por el rabillo del ojo

\- ¿Y en todo caso quién creería que la famosa prostituta, ladrona y dama de establo dejaría sus andanzas amorosas para asentar cabeza y casarse? ¿De qué viviría esa pobre perdedor y esos mocosos?

-Pues conseguiría trabajo.

-¿Vendiendo jabones y lociones?- La villana se ganó una mala mirada por parte de la rubia pecosa y entonces escuchó otra confesión que no se esperaba recibir aquella tibia mañana de verano en Londres, sobre el Támesis.

-Me gustaría abrir un restaurante- Candy otra vez miraba el horizonte, como si en ella pudiese vivir su futuro- Ya sabes, comida internacional o local.

-¿En serio? ¿Un restaurante?

-Ponme atención. Empezaría como un pequeño local tradicional, mi esposo me ayudaría y mientras atiendo a los clientes habría un montón de niños revoloteando entre las mesas. Con un perro en la entrada y un gato gordo durmiendo en la ventana que da a la calle- La sonrisa genuina en esos labios fue lo que terminó de asquear a la hija menor de los Leagan, cuyos ojos rojos brillaron con repulsión ante aquello y le fue imposible no burlarse de su sonrisa.

Mientras eso pasaba, Candy de pronto sintió una mano palmearle la espalda animosamente, giró la vista y ahí estaba un alegre rostro muy conocido.

-¡Pues entonces te visitaré de vez en cuando, Candy!- Era una castaña de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color gafas que detallaban sus ojos, no era necesario la identidad de esa chica pero resaltaba el hecho de que era una gran amiga en el círculo que creó esa pecosa

-¿En serio Patty?

-¡Sí!- Afirmó emocionada la irlandesa castaña- Y cuando tu restaurante sea el más famoso de todo Chicago o en toda la ciudad pues…

-Tendrás que hacerle un descuento a tu buen amigo- Era ese chico malo de cabello castaño largo, ojos azules como masculinidad combinada entre un príncipe y un matón

-Vaya, tenías que ser tú, Terry- La pecosa lo miraba con un gesto de enfado

-¡Vamos Tarzán Pecosa! Cuando eso pase recuerda cocinarme unos buenos spaghetti ¡Vamos a ver si superas esos fideos con salsa de calamar que hiciste la otra vez para ese par de bobos!- Se refería a Stear y Archie, sobre todo a este último por ser tan amanerado y marica, eso a su criterio, claro.

-Jaja, pues recuérdame vetarte ese día, apuesto a que te vas a tragar todo mi local y me dejarás en bancarrota.

-¡Oh no! ¡La señorita White me dijo gordo! ¿No podré probar los fideos de la casa Ardley?

-Ese día, si estoy de humor podría darte las sobras para el perro, aunque sería cruel dejarlo sin cena.

-Ja ja, buena esa, Candy- Eran los hermanos Cornwell y Annie Britter amigos inseparables de la pecosa desde hace años, en especial la otra tipa de baja estirpe.

Las risas juveniles que le siguieron a ese comentario eran como una dulce gota de agua en el desierto en el que estaban esos seis idiotas, comúnmente a Eliza le daría asco pero por alguna extraña razón , la sonrisa como esos ojos verdes de aquella rubia estúpida pareciera que calmaban y erradicaban sus ambiciones, era como si esa rubia de alguna manera la encerrara en un anillo, era metafórico pero así se sentía, no entendía el porqué, posiblemente era una envidia honesta sobre el tener a buenos amigos, tener el cariño justo de personas como una actitud positiva.

Pero ya era dar un basta a eso, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que una pecosa pobre de las montañas la hiciera dudar tanto de sus acciones como de sus propósitos, no debía andar con estupideces ni menos con fantasías, si debía ser una dama debía tener una actitud como fama respetable como una hija de la alta élite, una aristócrata, una chica de alta alcurnia.

Solo de esa manera, con aplastar a esa rubia, de esa manera las cosas mejoraban considerablemente.

(…)

1918, Chicago…

-¿Eh Candy? ¿Acaso no eres aún más mentirosa que yo? Nunca preparaste esos fideos que dijiste aquel día

¿Pero qué pasaba cuando Candy ya no estaba más?

Candy White Ardley murió joven, en Francia a finales de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Fue enviada al frente cuando Estados Unidos entró a la guerra con tan solo veinte años en el cuerpo, así como rezaba su lápida abrazada en rosas blancas, sin familia, sin hijos ni esposo. Era una chica que aún le quedaba mucho por delante y que por capricho del destino, su vida se esfumó demasiado pronto de este mundo pero según propios, eso no le importaba, era su misión como enfermera el morir por cumplir el deber de auxiliar como en salvar vidas, en pocas palabras…

Murió salvando a millares de personas que no conocía

-¿Dónde quedó el sueño que tenías, idiota?- Por extraña razón los ojos de Eliza se llenaron de lágrimas, sabiéndose una idiota por recriminarle cosas a una tumba, se enjugó el llanto con la mano empuñada, donde aquel crucifijo y ese medallón amarradas a cadenas de plata brillante resplandecían amarradas en esa mano.

En eso se arrodilló en frente de la tumba mientras sollozaba como si hubiera perdido a alguien, de hecho es todo lo que llamamos peso de conciencia, no creía que alguien como Candy terminaría en una tumba ni mucho menos que le regalara esos tesoros que mantuvo en su corta existencia y era ese momento donde debía arrepentirse de sus actos, en verdad que lo lamentaba y le dolía mucho.

Ese era el único momento que tenía para poder revivir sentimientos del pasado, guardados todo el tiempo en lo más profundo de su corazón, esos que hacía de cuenta que no dolían todavía; a pesar de los años. Y a lo largo de esos años tuvo lo que cualquier ser tendría para llegar a la siguiente etapa, la que tenía esposo e hijos ahora era ella; Eliza Leagan y no Candy White. Pese a que aquel sueño era de la rubia pecosa y no propia.

Y tal vez robarle su sueño era la mejor forma de aplacar la culpa que la carcomería por tantos y muchos años más, hasta que pudiera reencontrase con esos ojos verdes y solo quizás, quizás…

Pese a que sabía que debía seguir viviendo, algo en su alma se había marchitado como las hojas que pisaba de camino al auto, volviendo a la realidad; dejando a la fuerza la tumba de Candy una vez más. Las primaveras en ese lugar donde junto con ella se le sepultaron a Anthony y Stear le dejaban siempre ese sabor tan amargo.

(…)

1940, posiblemente en Londres, durante los bombardeos hacia esa ciudad como al Reino Unido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ese periodo se le llama Blitz

(Insertar Yuuzora no Kaminihouki)

-¡Eliza ¿Qué haces aquí?!- Tenía una mirada de regaño como si un niño hubiera hecho algo malo ante su presencia

-¿Eh?

-No deberías estar aquí, no todavía- La mirada desaprobatoria de Candy la confundió más de lo que ya estaba. El aroma a rosas y las flores como los animalitos a su alrededor eran menos inexplicables que ver a la rubio parada allí frente a ella, un mujer pelirroja de buen cuerpo y juventud conservada de unos cuarenta y tres años que distaba de ser la Eliza que Candy conocía.

-¿Cómo es que puedes reconocerme así?- Se apuntó a sí misma, mientras la otra fruncía ligeramente el ceño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Es imposible olvidarse de alguien como tú, y más con esos rizos en el cabello y esa cara de mono que tienes- La pelirroja ahora comenzó a enfadarse con una vena en su frente mientras la pecosa se rascaba la nuca, no debió haber cometido ese error pero al rato Eliza sonrió por lo bajo

-No has cambiado en nada, querida Candy

-Eliza…

Ambas se dieron la espalda, Candy estaba sorprendida por el tono de voz extraña de la mujer pelirroja, era casi como si la mayor estuviera avergonzada como si la vida como sus acciones le pesaran mucho

-Candy… Lo siento mucho… Eso es todo, adiós

La rubia pecosa sonrió levemente, no creía que aunque vivió tan poco, no creía haber escuchado esas palabras y sacadas de alguien como Eliza, quién supuestamente estaba disfrutando con el sufrimiento y ser una dama fría como déspota… En verdad no lo creía.

Por su parte, Eliza tuvo que contener las lágrimas hasta soltar un alarido de asombro cuando unos pasos se aproximaron hacia ella.

-¿Eliza? Candy tiene razón, no deberías estar aquí.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Anthony eres tú!- El rubio amante de las rosa estaba en frente de ella, siempre con su amable sonrisa y su distintiva ropa aunque era entre tonos rojos y blancos, la mayor entonces pareció recordar la razón de por qué se encontraba en ese lugar y entonces comenzó a atar cabos, y una profunda melancolía le embargó.

-Anthony, en verdad lo siento…

-Está bien, ya el pasado no importa. Es bueno poder verte otra vez, de hecho Stear y Flamy también lo están- El joven de ojos azules le regaló una de esas cálidas sonrisas, mirando allá a lo lejos, donde los mencionados le aguardaban- En realidad la más sorprendida es Candy . No creerás el escándalo que armó cuando se enteró de que tú viniste aquí.

-Hey, Anthony, me avergüenzas…- La rubia pecosa, estaba con los dos pero aun con su mirada gacha y su sonrojos, los interrumpió y Anthony sonrió otra vez- Aún no es tu hora, Eliza.

-Candy…

-Vete antes de que Flamy o Susanna te pateen el trasero

La pelirroja decidió voltearse tan concentrada en intentar regresar a Londres cuando de pronto estaba en una especie de colina verde de praderas y pasto, un enorme árbol y frondoso estaba cerca de ella y a la distancia una pequeña iglesia, de pronto sintió unos pasos acercándose a su espalda hasta que una mano le tomó el hombro animosamente, giró la vista y ahí estaban otra vez esos vivaces ojos verdes, ese rostro pecoso y blanco y joven de dieciocho años que hace décadas no veía, sus lágrimas le traicionaron cuando se dio de cuenta de que…

-Bienvenida al hogar de Pony, ese es el lugar donde crecí… Lo considero un paraíso sobre la Tierra

-Candy…

-Yo… Te extrañé, Eliza

-Eres una idiota como siempre, pecosa estúpida- Y fue cuando las lágrimas se desbordaron y rodaron por sus mejillas cuando la rubia pecosa se contuvo en un abrazo fuerte y protector envolviendo sus brazos sobre su cuello, como hubiese querido hacer hace treinta años atrás, en aquellos tiempos donde Candy trabajó como sirvienta en la mansión Leagan o esos tiempos del colegio San Pablo o quizás antes de la guerra donde debió haber cambiado y madurado hasta haber admirado a esa pecosa.

La pelirroja aprovechando de esos centímetros que le sacaba a la rubia, es decir era un poco grande que ella, hundió el rostro en el hombro de la que nunca fue su amiga en vida mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura mientras la pecosa estaba hundiendo su cara en el hombro de la pelirroja, ambas lloraban en silencio, ella como la Leagan querían quedarse allí mirando más esa colina, sobre todo Candy , en verdad era lo que más deseaba la pecosa en este mundo, saber de las personas que la amaron y la quisieron.

Porque si Candy estaba todo era mejor.

Eliza podía vivir la eternidad así, sintiendo el aroma y el calor de la rubia, con el corazón liviano y en paz, latiendo al mismo ritmo que la ajena; porque estar con Candy y entenderla mejor hasta comprender por qué ella lograba todo lo que se proponía era como una dulce gota de agua en aquel desierto que era vivir con la culpa de no haberla apreciado como tal y probar esa experiencia podía curar la angustia tóxica que corroía su corazón.

Y así sin más, en aquel abrazo que le dio esa chica cuyo rostro acunaba tierno entre sus brazos, le quedó claro que Candy no le odiaba y que lo único que lamentaba de haber muerto no era no haber podido casarse ni abrir un restaurante en Chicago o no haber encontrado al príncipe aunque supo su identidad en cuanto vino a este lugar junto a la lamentable curiosidad de no volver a ver a sus amigos como no estar al lado de Albert.

-Candy

-¿Sí?

-Siempre quise ser tu amiga

-¿Entonces por qué no lo seamos en la otra vida?

-…

-Si no pudimos crear un vínculo entre nosotras en el pasado, lo podemos hacer en la vida siguiente, es mucho pero siempre se mantiene las esperanzas- Le guiñó el ojo y se sacó la lengua, un gesto bastante común en esa pecosa boba si lo recordaba muy bien.

Ahora ambas tenían la mirada fija entre ellas mientras entrelazaban sus manos, los carmines y los esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad entre ambas, era como si de alguna manera se hicieran una promesa, esa promesa de volverse a ver y ese vínculo nunca hecho entre ambas.

-Candy, te ves tan bien que ni siquiera tienes que explicarme las cosas- Dijo la pelirroja con una voz divertida y Candy rió, y luego le dio un pequeño puñetazo, uno chiquito sobre su pecho.

-Pues bien, ya hemos hecho nuestra promesa entonces vete rápido y vive todo lo que puedas- Le dijo llevándose las manos a la cintura. Eliza no comprendía por qué no podía dejar de llorar en silencio pese a que el llanto de la rubia ya había cesado.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser más madura y genial que yo?- Se limpió los ojos amurrada.

Era cierto, todavía no era su tiempo. Pudo ver la mirada de Anthony una última vez y no pudo más que asentir con melancolía y luego a Stear

-No te preocupes por Patty y por Archie, los voy a cuidar en especial a mi hermanito y a mi sobrinita.- El inventor le hizo un guiño y el alivio pudo verse en aquellos dulces ojos castaños.

-Yo por mi parte, cuidaré al tío William y a sus descendientes, ¿Cierto Candy?- Dijo Anthony a lo que la pecosa asintió

-En cambio cuidaré a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María como a los demás de mi hogar.., Y en especial a Terry y a ti como Neal, claro

Así como Archie y Annie, Patty como Albert tenían a sus ángeles velando por ellos allá en el cielo; ella como su hermano o como ese chico malo inglés también la tenían a ella

Era extraño y doloroso, pero una vez que soltó la mano de Candy, pudo sentir que un peso que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo en su corazón se desvanecía y entonces respiró hondo, profundo como si sus pulmones fueran más anchos que la Tierra, con un halo de paz en su cuerpo tras la promesa que hizo de reencontrarse con ella antes de desvanecerse como una horda de luciérnagas en la noche.

Abrió los ojos azules de golpe, sintiendo descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de los dedos, y frente a ella, a la sombra de su habito, una pequeña lágrima se asomaba de aquella mirada.

-¡Hermana María!... Candy estaba ahí

Fue ahí donde la monja y la ahora anciana Pony quedaron con lágrimas en el rostro cuando supieron de que esa chica pecosa las velaba desde el reino de los cielos como por el bienestar de sus amigos, mientras Eliza miraba hacia el triste firmamento gris producto de los ataques nazis hacia tierras británicas.

-Te lo prometo amiga, lo seremos cuando nos encontremos


	2. Chapter 2

(…)

2020, Chicago

¿Y qué pasa si un día de primavera, entre rosas y flores, te vuelvo a ver otra vez? No importa el tiempo que pase, las flores siempre vuelven a florecer.

-Ritsu. Baja del auto. ¡Ritsu!

-¿Ah? Ya voy- Una chica pelirrosa de cabello largo, ojos carmín, de pequeñas coletas y baja estatura arrastró las palabras aún algo ensimismada en mirar por la ventana del asiento trasero. Del asiento del conductor salía un hombre castaño alto de lentes oscuros y buen bigote tras aparcar el auto, y una pelirroja de ojos carmín de dos coletas trenzadas con pañoleta en el cuello y polera con lunares se erguía desde el lado del copiloto.

-Ah, siempre es bueno volver a la tierra materna- Dijo la joven pelirroja peinándose una hebra tras la oreja, mientras el hombre castaño bigotudo de lentes se acomodaba el saco empresarial que usaba. Cuando Ritsu se dispuso a salir notó que el piso donde posaba los pies era de antiguos adoquines, aquella famosa ciudad tenía una mezcla exquisita de antigüedad y frescura. Sus calles fluían como ríos, jamás era la misma gente que traían y devolvían; y a la pelirrosa el ajetreo le gustaba.

-Así que esta es Chicago, ¿No, querida?

-¿Qué te parece, Ricchan?- La chica se inclinó hacia ella con las manos en la espalda.

-Nah, se ve mejor en las fotos- Se hizo la desinteresada mientras chequeaba su celular, bajando por la pantalla para ver las notificaciones nuevas.

Su amigo Seiji había subido fotos de su viaje por Francia junto a su novia Umi en su velada romántica por el rio Serna, y si bajaba un poco más por Instagram podía ver que los cerezos en Japón ya habían florecido, así podía verlo en la foto de su primo Hanamaru, ofuscado como siempre, esta vez a causa de un pétalo rosa que había osado posarse sobre su nariz; junto a ella, su amigo pelirrojo Arashi se reía divertido mientras sacaba la selfie.

-¡Ricchan!- Sólo entonces recordó que había molestado a su madrastra con su comentario. La bonita chica aquella era algo así como su compañera o mejor amiga, aunque no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta; más bien era la fuerza de la costumbre la que los había unidos tras sus múltiples viajes juntos.

-¡Datte bayo!- El hombre castaño de bigote había comenzado a caminar dejándolos atrás. Neal era su nombre, o más bien su apodo de cariño, su nombre era Nanjiro Kirishima un famoso millonario japonés. Era su padre y pese a ello era poco lo que lo había visto en su vida debido a sus constantes traslados por trabajo.

Ritsu se había criado prácticamente con su abuela Eriko luego de la muerte de su madre, sólo hace un par de años Neal había empezado a convivir más con ella, llevándola de viaje de vez en cuando y haciendo de su vida un constante ir y venir por el mundo, sin mantener un hogar fijo; dentro de esos viajes había conocido a Dorothy, la despistada asistente del millonario como su actual esposa y su actual madrastra… En pocas palabras se llamaba Ritsuko Kirishima, Ritsi para la gente normal, Ricchan era su apodo y ella era la hija de una de las familias acaudaladas del Japón, de unos 12 años de edad.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Eh?

-Has estado demasiado despistada hoy, Ritsu- La mirada atónita de la pequeña pelirrosa le hizo soltar un suspiro al castaño- Preguntaba que dónde querían almorzar hoy. ¿Dorothy, harías los honores?- La aludida se llevó el índice a los labios y Ritsu se llevó a su vez las manos a la cabeza.

-¡¿Nani?! Anochecerá antes de que lo decida- Exclamó ganándose una mala mirada por parte de los dos adultos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes en mente tú, Ricchan?- Dorothy le mostró la lengua con infantil enfado y la pelirrosa simplemente indicó a ciegas cualquier lugar, dio la casualidad de que su dedo apuntó allá tras una enorme fuente, donde un restaurante clásico vaquero se encontraba, con una terraza llena de flores y el alero de tela con franjas bicolores entre rojo y negro, el marco de madera de las enormes ventanas que iluminaban el interior y las mesitas con manteles de estilo texano, probablemente su temática eran los tiempos de los vaqueros en el viejo oeste.

-Ponyville... Vaya, me han recomendado varias veces este restaurante. Buena elección, hija- Dijo su padre con una grata sonrisa subiéndose los lentes a la cabeza.

Ritsu notó el gato gordo que frotaba los bigotes contra la maceta de girasoles especialmente dispuesta sobre el alfeizar de la ventana junto a la entrada principal, luego bostezó y se echó de panza al sol junto a ella, hasta que un perro le vino a joder el momento, más que querer comérselo era como un viejo amigo picándole las canillas.

La pelirrosa observó todo esto como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer mientras tomaban asiento en una de las mesas de la terraza, en la zona de fumadores para que Neal saciara lo que su hija simplemente encontraba una molesta costumbre de hecho le hizo un bufido de enojo para que no molestara a la demás gente a lo que el castaño suspiró entendiendo a su hija.

Comúnmente los hijos de gente adinerada hacían esos gestos con tal de tener sus caprichos pero Ritsu lo hacía con tal de que su padre hiciera las cosas bien, de hecho era una joven que anhelaba hacer amigos y que le agradaba esa sensación de buscar y hacer nuevas experiencias, era mucho mejor que vivir en una casa grande con lujos y gente a su disposición y eso Neal lo entendía.

-¡Chú, chú! ¡Flammy, Cerbero está molestando a Elroy otra vez!- Una niña rubia y frentona de no más de nueve años se asomó por la ventana tomando al gato gordo en brazos mientras otro niña, de cabello negro y gafas de la misma edad salía en pos de ayudar al perro.

-¡Deja a Cerbero en paz, Sussy!- Lo que parecía una infantil disputa entre hermanas o amigas le resultaba sumamente tierno y algunos clientes rieron divertidos. El tal Cerbero resultaba ser el más mañoso y orgulloso de todos y no parecía agradecer la ayuda.

-¡Flammy, diles que no hagan tanto lío!- Otro chiquillo se asomó por la puerta.

-Si votan la maseta, mamá se pondrá triste- Otra niña se sumó al asunto, llevando la voz de la razón mientras el gato y el perro en brazos de cada uno dejaban de patalear y de querer matarse entre ellos al oír aquello. Cerbero gruñó desinteresado y saltó de los brazos de la chiquilla de gafas, volviendo a su cómoda y tranquila casita de perro con un lindo tallado que rezaba su nombre para mordisquear un hueso. Aquello era todo un espectáculo para Ritsu, quien ignorando el humo molesto del cigarrillo de su padre, esperaba con el estómago vacío a que el mesero apareciese.

Y entonces apareció ella…

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué es este escándalo?- Una rubia pecosa de cabello largo ondulado como frondoso y ojos verdes un poco alta de estatura, buen cuerpo de adolescente, de voz melodiosa y perfectas facciones, con ese cabello rubio brillante, esas pecas en su nariz y esos ojos esmeralda y una cara angelical digna como diferente de una chica de su edad y aparte le quedaba bien el vestido de vaquerita lo que daba una sensación en Ritsu de que había visto a una diosa.

Dicen que las niñas pequeñas son tiernas pero Ritsu no era de aquellas niñas que alardeaban su fisico o que le gustaba llamar la atención, de hecho era algo sensacional para la pelirrosa en ver a una persona bonita como hermosa, más cuando era otra chica como ella.

Pese a la aparente llamada de atención, esa rubia pecosa no perdía la dulzura en su voz; no parecía enfadada, sino todo lo contrario, incluso divertida y al mismo tiempo preocupada por la situación. Ahí, justo frente a ella, la chica de cabellos dorados con delantal y moño negro al cuello aparecía tras la puerta para ver qué sucedía.

Y Ritsu se quedó sin aire con los ojos iluminados y la boca abierta, sus mejillas se tiñeron inexplicablemente de rojo cuando aquellos esmeraldas se posaron en los propios carmines. La sonrisa fue tan inconsciente como la química que se enlazó entre ellas.

-Disculpa, pero: ¿Nos conocemos?- Fue la inmediata pregunta que escapó de sus labios una vez la rubia pecosa se acercó a tomarles el pedido, sin siquiera pestañear. La ojiverde soltó una modesta risita mientras le extendía el menú sobre la mesa. Y con una ligera sonrisa que enamoraría hasta a los ángeles, le respondió:

-¿Te gusta la parrilla vaquera? La casa invita…

Y Ritsu aceptó sin titubear, leyendo el nombre de la chica bordado en su delantal y creyó que jamás le había sabido tan delicioso pronunciar un nombre como aquel.

(…)

¡OH MY GOD, la mejor Carne BBQ de todo Chicago!

Era la imagen de la pequeña pelirrosa abrazando a la rubia alta de ojos verdes de manera tierna y afectiva, ambas usaban una camiseta representativa de los Chicago Bulls y un sombrero vaquero

Restaurante Ponyville, Me gusta. 50 comentarios. Candy White ha sido etiquetada en esta foto.

.

.

.

Candy White ha comentado:

-No es para tanto, no creas que por decir eso te alimentaré gratis todos los días

.

.

.

Ritsu Kirishima ha comentado:

Qué tal si te los pago invitándote un café o al arcade… ¿Te gustan los spa y los centros comerciales?

.

.

.

Candy White ha comentado:

**. . .**

.

.

.

Candy White ha comentado:

Eso se paga con muchos cafés.

.

.

.

Candy White ha comentado:

Y pizza.

.

.

.

Candy White ha comentado

Tú ganas, me interesa ir al arcade… Me gustan los videojuegos XD

.

.

.

Ritsu Kirishima ha comentado:

Cool X3… A mi también…

.

.

.

Ritsu Kirishima ha comentado

Sabes, creo que esto será el comienzo de una bonita amistad, ¿Verdad?

.

.

.

Candy White ha comentado

Supongo que sí... Amiga...

**Hola soy Yuzu Araki**

**Les daré una aclaratoria acerca del final...**

**Como saben usé el cliché de la reencarnación, en ese caso les diré los nombres expresados**

**Seiji sería Stear, como Umi es para Patty aunque en ese último dato me basé en el capitulo 39 de la serie donde Patty tenía a su tortuga July, las tortugas viven en el mar así que decidí usar Umi que significa por ironía "Mar u océano"**

**Hanamaru sería Anthony por su gusto hacia las rosas, de hecho Hana significa flor**

**Arashi obviamente sería Archie**

**Parece que hice que el señor Leagan hiciera su vida con una Dorothy adulta, es decir la sirviente de esa familia en los primeros capítulos de la serie, no se volvió a saber de ella luego de la muerte de Anthony**

**La tia abuela Elroy ahora es un gato gordo amargado**

**Ritsu sería Eliza, solo que le di características que la hicieran linda, la razón de ese nombre fue porque irónicamente significa "Ley" en japonés, de hecho cada vez que Eliza hacía de las suyas con nuestra pecosa de la infancia era como sui demostrara que ella era la que mandaba aquí aunque ahora es una niña rica que prefiere viajar por todo el mundo aunque albergando la esperanza de hacer amigos que vivir en un mundo de fantasía barata a lo Disney.**

**Al menos Candy sigue siendo la misma en apariencia física aunque le subí un poco la estatura y le dí un envidiable fisico por que se lo merece y por ser protagonista como una de mis primeras waifus del anime pero en actitud seguirá siendo la misma pecosa de siempre.**

**Bueno eso es todo, quería hacer una historia de redención para Eliza, y quizás lograr un vinculo con Candy de manera correcta aunque me vayan a matar por evangelizar a la mala de la historia.**

**Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado esta mini historia**

**Yuzu y fuera.**


End file.
